Game of the Dead
by Perseus12
Summary: The survivors' minibus magically transported in the land of sword and magic. They have to adapt their new surroundings or they will perish from danger. OC x harem. FemFutaOC x harem. Takashi x Rei.
1. Bio info, pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Game of Thrones_ or _Highschool of the Dead_.

-x X x-

History profile:

 **House Trygane**

 **Sigil:** Red dragon serpent circled a sword as it spread its wings, diamond red shape and black background (Think the symbol of the Guylos Empire from Zoids: Chaotic Century)

 **Words:** "Courage, Strength, Determination"

 **Titles:**

-Lord of Trygane Hall

-Lord of Drakesport

-Lord Paramount of the Stepstones

-Warden of the Narrow Sea

 **Seat:** Trygane Hall (Think Cair Paravel castle from Chronicles of Narnia)

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Lord:** Old Drake Trygane

 **Heir:** Allen Trygane (current heir)

 **Allegiance:**

-House Targaryen

 **Vassals:**

-House Salazar of Grey Gallows

-House Forrester of Ironhill

-House Lannister of Lionsden

-House Reyne of New Castamere

-House Ganesha of Ganesha Castle

-House Manyuu of Manyuu Keep

 **Religion:**

-Valyrian religion

-Faith of the Seven

-R'hllor, the Lord of Light

-Old Gods of the Forest

 **Military strength:**

-Shadow Dragons

Ground forces: 70,000

Navy: 130 ships

 **Age:** 200 years

 **Founder:** Drake Trygane

 **Founded:** Pre-Dance of the Dragons/118 AC

 **Ancestral weapon:** Talon (Valyrian steel katana)

 **Origin of House Trygane**

Drake Trygane was an orphan from Valyrian origin that become ward to the kind and wise King Viserys I Targaryen. Young Drake become good friend and playmate with young Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, they played childish knight and princess which the king and the royal court found amusement.

Drake become a knight and protector to Rhaenyra, people from smallfolk and nobility around them saying that they're 'lovers' which the king found jesting that Drake and Rhaenyra are only good childhood friends. Drake asks the king that he would like to travel and explore to Essos, Sothoryos, and Ulthos to hone his path which Viserys allowed, Rhaenyra asks him that he would return back and he said to her that he will return to her.

Years have passed since he departed Westeros, Drake Trygane have name himself and become a famous sellsword knight and becoming Captain-General of a sellsword company with discipline and professional called the **Shadow Dragons**. When he heard the singers that Prince Daemon was defeated at the **War for the Stepstones** , he took this opportunity to reconquer the Stepstones in the name of King Viserys and Princess Rhaenyra of House Targaryen which will spark the **Second War for the Stepstones**. He and the Shadow Dragons (ground forces and navy) successfully conquered and took total control the Stepstones from the pirates and the Triarchy (Kingdom of the Three Daughters) then he send a raven with a message to Westeros that he's returning with spoils as gifts which the king and the princess will be proud. He was welcome by the joyous cheers of the people of King's Landing as he and companions walk through inside the Red Keep and finally the Iron Throne room. Viserys gave Allen a warm welcoming hug and Rhaenyra a double-slap him hard that echoes throughout the throne room, he said with red slapping marks on his cheeks: "I totally deserve that" which the wise king chuckles and he was hugged tightly by the crying princess then he return back. The king rewarded and title to Drake of newly House Trygane the mantle of Lord of Bloodstone, Lord Paramount of the Stepstones and Warden of the Narrow Sea which everyone in the court clap at them loudly at the throne room.

 **Dance of the Dragons**

A civil war spark in Westeros, Rhaenyra of the Blacks sends a raven to his childhood friend for aid while Aegon II of the Greens also sends a raven and demanded the upstart lord to swear fealty to him which pisses Drake, and he replied back them back that House Trygane will support the Blacks and Queen Rhaenyra is the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms not the Green usurper.

After two years of battles from land and sea, he received a tragic news that his queen was eaten alive by Aegon the Usurper's dragon which made him mad as he swore that he'll avenge her death. He gathers the loyal Black forces along with the Starks storms the capital and fighting remaining Green loyalists while Drake march through the throne room then he personally kills Aegon and the dragon with his katana.

After the civil war, Drake mourn his beloved childhood friend, Rhaenyra, he became the Hand after Cregan Stark who retire and return home to the North. He swore that he'll protect her son, Aegon III Targaryen, that become new king of the Seven Kingdoms. He swore that House Trygane will stay loyal and protect House Targaryen from danger.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Courage, Strength, Determination**


	2. Bio info, pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Game of Thrones_ or _Highschool of the Dead_.

-x X x-

 **Vassals of House Trygane:**

 **House Salazar of Grey Gallows**

 **Sigil:** A gray basilisk on the field of green

 **Seat:** Salazar Keep, Grey Gallows

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Overlord:** House Trygane

 **Founded:** Pre-Dance of the Dragons/118 AC

-founded by Braavosi Captain Armando Salazar, second-in-command of the Shadow Dragons, ally and friend of Drake Trygane. He met him at the tavern of Braavos, they exchange stories of their loves and decided to travel other lands for an adventure. Years of adventures from land to sea, Drake and Armando founded the Shadow Dragons and when they hear the singers that Prince Daemon have been defeated by the Triarchy at the War for the Stepstones, they used this advantage so they can have their own lands and titles. After they've conquered the Stepstones, they've received their rewards, his friend became Lord Paramount of the Stepstones and Warden of the Narrow Sea. Armando also given his own land and title as the newly Lord of House Salazar of the Grey Gallows.

 **House Forrester of Ironhill**

 **Sigil:** A black ironwood tree on a white field, embellished with a white sword pointed upwards

 **Seat:** Ironhill, Bloodstone

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Overlord:** House Trygane

 **Founded:** Mid-290s AC

-founded by Asher Forrester, second-born son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. He has been exiled across the Narrow Sea and becoming a sellsword for years. He've met Old Drake at Volantis, he was offered an island and castle of his own which he accept it and swear allegiance to House Trygane. He built his own keep, Ironhill, which fashioned his former home, Ironrath.

 **House Lannister of Lionsden**

 **Sigil:** A golden lion rampant holding a golden anchor on a crimson field and blue wave below

 **Seat:** Lionsden, Grey Gallows

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Overlord:** House Trygane

 **Founded:** Pre-Robert's Rebellion/284 AC

-founded by Leo Lannister, son of Tytos Lannister and Jeyne Lannister nee Marbrand, and younger brother of Tywin Lannister, Kevan Lannister, and Gerion Lannister. He was disgusted of his brother's action for sacking King's Landing, he's also horrified that Lannister bannermen pillaging, looting, killing and most of all raping, and finally he was slightly disappointed of his nephew, Jaime Lannister, for killing the Mad King Viserys Targaryen. He had enough and he was approached by Lord Drake Trygane offering him and his family to settle on the Stepstones which he highly accepted.

 **House Reyne of New Castamere**

 **Sigil:** Party per cross, quarterly, first and fourth red lion rampant regardant with a forked tail, with gold teeth and claws, on a silver field in the second and third a seven-pointed star, parts silver parts blue, on a silver and blue field

 **Seat:** New Castamere, Tytos Isle

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Overlord:** House Trygane

 **Founded:** Post-Reyne Tarbeck Rebellion/261 AC

-founded by Ronald Reyne, brother of Roger Reyne, Reynard Reyne and Ellyn Reyne. He tried to convince his siblings to flee that their foolish rebellion will be crushed by Lord Tywin Lannister's army, but they stubbornly refuses and they confidently believe that they will win their rebellion as the yonger brother left. He gathers the households of House Reyne and House Tarbeck including his wife Reyna Tarbeck to ship them out from Westerland to the Stepstones to seek sanctuary to House Trygane. Lord Drake Trygane granted them an island to settle. He was informed that his siblings and their families at Castamere were totally crushed as Ronald mourn the loss of his siblings. Tywin sends a raven to the Lord Trygane and demanded that they must hand over the survivors to him and face their punishment, but Drake replied back that House Reyne is now under protection of House Trygane.

 **House Ganesha of Ganesha Castle**

 **Sigil:** Two black cross swords on yellow field

 **Seat:** Ganesha Castle, Ganesha Isle

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Overlord:** House Trygane

 **Founded:** Pre-Dance of the Dragons/118 AC

-founded by Ulthosi Samurai Balgus Ganesha, third-in-command of Shadow Dragons, ally, friend and sword mentor of Drake Trygane. Drake and Armando journey to Ulthos and they encounter Balgus whose fighting against 25 samurais which they intervene. Balgus became part of their adventure group, becoming sword mentor to Drake Trygane, and co-founder of sellsword company of the Shadow Dragons. He had finally dream to achieve, to settle of his own land and castle on the Stepstones where he and his descendants will thrive and serve House Trygane.

 **House Manyuu of Manyuu Keep**

 **Sigil:** A black cricle within a six pointed-ninja star and white field

 **Seat:** Manyuu Keep, Manyuu Isle

 **Region:** The Stepstones

 **Overlord:** House Trygane

 **Founded:** Pre-Dance of the Dragons/118 AC

-founded by Ulthosi Shinobi (or Ninja) Kamakura Manyuu, whose also a member of the Shadow Dragons. He was an outcast by his own clan for favoring the only heir, Saigo Arashikage, who is an arrogant and cruel man that loves power. He had enough of his clan favoritism so he decided to ran away, but he pursued by Arashikage shinobi that were ordered to kill him. However, he was saved by Drake's companions and he offered the shinobi to join them so he can start a new life outside of Ulthos. After years of adventures with the Shadow Dragons, he's no longer Kamakura Arashikage, he's now Kamakura Manyuu of newly House Manyuu on the Stepstones.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **War of the Ninepenny Kings**

260 AC, Young Adult Drake's father, William Trygane, died on his illness on his bed which he mourn. For the next day, he buried his father's body inside the coffin and put it with other Lords of Trygane Hall and the next day he became the new Lord of Trgane Hall, Lord of Drakesport, Lord Paramount of the Stepstones, and Warden of the Narrow Sea.

For the next three days, he received a deadful information from his shinobi spy that so-called Band of Nine, a group of ambitious power-seekers in Essos, had come together under the Tree of Crowns where they had vowed to aid one another in carving out kingdoms for each individual member. Among them was Maelys I Blackfyre, better known as Maelys the Monstrous, the last Blackfyre Pretenders, who had won the command of the Golden Company by killing his cousin Daemon a few years before. His desired kingdoms, as Daemon I Blackfyre's last descendant, was the Seven Kingdoms.

He ordered the Maester to send a raven and warn King Jaehaerys II Targaryen about Blackfyre' planning for an invasion on Westeros as he organize his banners for the upcoming war. He also send ravens to his vassal lords to mobolize their armies to prevent Maelys for stepping on the Stepstones as he already conquers the Disputed Land and Tyrosh.

It's a bloody battle between royal forces of House Targryen and House Blackfyre on the Stepstones and able to defeat the Last Pretender's army, becoming a proving ground for many great Westerosi warriors such as Steffon Baratheon who saw his father Ormond Baratheon fallen in battle, dying in his arms, Ser Gerold Hightower who rose to command their forces after the death of the Hand of the King. Tywin Lannister, Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully, and the future king Aerys II Targaryen all distinguished themselves in battle, Drake Trygane clash with Memnon Arak, Maelys' second-in-command of their army, it is said that he's the greatest swordsman the world had ever seen, unfortunately for him Drake slain him with opening, but none so much as a young Ser Barristan Selmy, who carved a bloody path through the Golden Company to fight Maelys Blackfyre in single combat, killing him and ending the Fifth (and Final) Blackfyre Rebellion.

The combine ships of Greyjoy Iron Fleet, Redwyne Fleet, and Shadow Dragon Fleet invade Tyrosh and liberate the city from Alequo 'Silvertongue' Adarys, the last member of Band of Nine. As they finally storm the palace, they encounter was Alequo's corpse and he throat was slit by a slave woman name Lilia Heartfilia. With Alequo's death, the Archon of Tyrosh was restored, his wealth was divided between them including Tyrosh and they return back home victorious.

 **Robert's Rebellion**

281 AC, Lord Drake of House Trygane of the Stepstones declared neutral, but in reality they're still loyal supporters of House Targaryen except for Mad King Aerys II, his wife Lilia Trygane nee Heartfilia convince him to save royal family before Tywin's army coming to King's Landing, he sends a group of Manyuu shinobis to infiltrate the Red Keep in secret to smuggle Elia Targaryen nee Martell and her children, Rhaenys and newly born Aegon out of the city and ship them to Dorne where they'll be safe which House Martell thank them. He made an arrangement of his wife's good friend with the help of Varys the Spider, Queen Rhaella Targaryen along with her children, Viserys and newly born Daenerys 'Stormborn' will be ship them out to Braavos in secret instead of Dragonstone so the Mad King or Robert's rebel will never know that they are now safe on Braavos where they'll be settle temporarily.

282 AC, after the rebellion, Drake Trygane was called upon by the newly King Robert I of House Baratheon,the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm to King's Landing to swear allegiance to the new king and he did, but in his mind he's still loyal to the Targaryens not the usurper like his forefather and founder, Drake the Aegonkiller.

 **Greyjoy Rebellion**

289 AC, the self-style Ironborn King Balon I of House Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, King of Salt and Rock and Son of the Sea Wind declare their independence from the Iron Throne. King Robert Baratheon call the banners of Westeros to suppressed the Greyjoy.

At the Battle of Seagard, Prince Rodrik Greyjoy died by the defenders of House Mallister. The Ironborns retreated back to their ships and sailed back to the Iron Islands.

The combine ships of Royal Fleet and Shadow Dragon Fleet defeated the Iron Fleet at the Battle of Fair Isle. The Ironborn longships were smashed by the combine fleet and their wreckage have send to the sea to meet their Drowned God.

Alexander Trygane, son and heir of Drake Trygane and Lilia Trygane, have been shot by Ironborn archer at the Siege of Pyke which angers the Trygane bannermen as they storm through the castle. Balon Greyjoy bend the knee and surrender to the royal forces of Iron Throne. Theon Greyjoy, the last scion of Balon, had become ward to Eddard 'Ned' Stark.

The Shadow Dragon Fleet sailed back to the Stepstones with Alexander's body with them, Lord Drake, Lady Lilia and Alexander's family along the folks of the Stepstones mourn him, his body buried along with his forefathers. His only grandson, Allen Trygane, son of Alexander Trygane and Myra Trygane nee Rogare, become heir of House Trygane.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll update the next chapter.

 **Courage, Strength, Determination**


End file.
